Small acoustic components, including specifically acoustic transducers and resonators, are being employed in a number of devices, including for example, oscillators. Acoustic transducers and resonators are manufactured using a variety of different technologies, including for example film bulk acoustic wave (FBAR) devices. Acoustic components are typically manufactured on substrates separate from device electronics due to incompatibilities in both processing and substrate requirements. The substrate for an acoustic device such at FBAR must have very high resistivity to avoid substrate coupling to the resonator. Semiconductor devices (e.g., transistors) require much lower resistivity in the device region. In the past, acoustic components have been manufactured, for example, with processes where the acoustic component is placed in a metal, ceramic, or plastic package and a lid is bonded to the package. The package must be hermetic and contain a cavity for the resonator. In a typical configuration, an electrical connection between the acoustic component and the rest of the electronic circuitry for a device (e.g., an oscillator) is provided through a lead or wire from the package to an external circuit board to which the packaged acoustic resonator is attached or connected, and on which the rest of the electronic circuitry of the device is provided.
However, an electrical signal transmitted via the lead or wire between such a packaged acoustic component and external electronic circuitry is subject to loss, noise and/or interference due to the interconnect lead length, all of which can degrade the performance characteristics of the device.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved packaging arrangement and method for devices, particularly devices that include electronic circuitry and acoustic devices.